Cap 10: Lo siento
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Eddie y Waylon comienzan su relación. Miles intenta proteger a Park y le pide a Gluskin que se lo lleve a la ciudad. Cuando Miles se presenta ante Jeremy, descubre que no se puede confiar en nadie...nunca.


Ataron a Miles a una silla. Las correas le apretaban demasiado las muñecas, pero no era comparable al dolor amoroso que sentía Upshur por Park.

-Te han abandonado...y lo sabes, Miles- dijo Blaire, con actitud triunfante.  
-Siempre he estado solo.  
-No,no...no me mientas...- le golpeó en la cara.  
-Tsk, puta...  
-Mira, hace tiempo le propuse un pacto a Waylon...él lo rechazó...será idiota...en fin,y ahora te voy a ofrecer otro...

Miles escupió a Jeremy.

-Yo no hago tratos con escoria como tú...

Jeremy reprimió una paliza a Miles...le necesitaba vivo.

-Mira...necesito una de vuestras habilidades...o me traes aquí a Waylon...o te utilizaré a ti...te doy hasta la noche...tú eliges. Si no vienes...

Habían cogido al padre Martin como rehén. Estaba golpeado e inconsciente...y Miles sabía que era él porque los dos gemelos estaban en la sala.

Le dieron una jeringuilla con somnífero y le soltaron,mas él se sentía encadenado tanto a Waylon y como a su habilidad.

*****************************************************************

-Waylon, algún día te sacaré de aquí, ¿vale?  
-Vale, Eddie...  
-Es más, ya me he sacado el carnet de conducir y estoy buscando un trabajo en la ciudad.  
-¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico.

Eddie abrazó a Waylon y le olió el cabello.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Waylon, al ver que Gluskin se ponía tenso.

Sí, allí, frente a ellos, estaba Miles...

*****************************************************************

-Hola, Park...y Gluskin...  
-Hola Miles- dijo feliz Waylon.  
-...- Waylon golpeó a su novio para que le saludase- Hola, Miles...  
-Oye...¿podemos hablar?  
-¡Claro! Nos vemos luego- dijo el jovial muchacho.  
-Sí...

Gluskin se fue, lentamente, pensando en cómo alejaría a Miles de su Waylon.

*****************************************************************

-Y-yo...lo sient-  
-No hace falta que te disculpes- le cortó Miles.  
-Ya, pero...me siento tan...  
-¿Despreciable? No, Waylon...

-Mira, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa...y seguir viendo esas películas que tanto te gustan, o contando anécdotas estúpidas.

Waylon estaba llorando de felicidad. Miles le había perdonado...era un buen amigo. Se acercó y le abrazó.

-Muchas gracias Mile-

Waylon se quedó en shock al ver que Miles le había clavado una inyección en el cuello.

-¿M-miles...?

*****************************************************************

Gluskin estaba comiéndose un pastel que Waylon le había preparado.

"Dios mío...y decía que no sabía cocinar el muy canalla...".

De repente, notó cómo disminuía su conexión mental con Waylon, por lo que fue a buscarle. Miró en todas partes hasta encontrarlo en brazos de Miles, desmayado, en los jardínes del Mount Massive Asylum.

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡DEJA YA A WAYLON!

Eddie no se contuvo y le dio un puñetazo a Miles, que cayó al suelo junto a Park. Upshur se levantó para hablar con él, mas el hombre no le dejó y siguió golpeándole, hasta que Miles pudo decir:

-¡DÉJAME HABLAR, TREMENDO GILIPOLLAS!  
-...- Gluskin cogió a Waylon del suelo- Habla ahora...o calla para siempre.

Miles se asustó al ver que tenía un cuchillo en una de sus manos.

-Blaire le necesita...me dijo que era yo o él...y seré yo...pero, como no me fío de la jirafa, quiero que te lleves a Waylon a un lugar apartado...lejos, muy lejos de este infierno...solo...quiero lo mejor para él.

Gluskin guardó su cuchillo y sintió compasión del muchacho. Hace no mucho, él también era un alma solitaria que buscaba amor...pero la diferencia es que él sí lo había encontrado y Upshur, no. Le ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo siento...

Miles se quedó asombrado. Gluskin nunca se disculpaba.

-¿Puedes volver a repetirlo? Esta vez lo grabo...  
-No...  
-Oye...cuando estéis muy lejos, quiero que le des esta cinta a Waylon...por favor.

Eddie asintió y cogió a Waylon.

-Me lo llevaré en coche a la ciudad...  
-Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

Y mientras se iba, Miles se giró para ver a Waylon, su mejor amigo.

"Sí...esta será la última vez que te vea..."

*****************************************************************

Eddie no tenía intención de volver al campamento nunca, por lo que hizo las hizo la de Waylon. Al caer la noche, robó un coche y dinero, y tumbó a Waylon en la parte de atrás. Mientras conducía, pensó en un hostal para pasar la ía uno muy bueno y barato, así que nada más llegar a la ciudad, se dirigió al lugar.

-Una habitación doble, por favor.  
-Claro.

El viaje se le había hecho corto. Gluskin se sentía mal...no sabía por qué, pero se sentía así. Intrigado, puso la cinta de Miles para escucharla, y al acabar, con un nudo en la garganta , besó a Waylon y se iba a ir, pero éste se despertó.

-¿Eddie...?  
-Amor, quédate aquí...tengo que ir a un sitio...  
-P-pero...¿dónde estamos?  
-Por favor...no lo hagas más difícil -dijo llorando mientras cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pensó Waylon.

*****************************************************************

-Aquí me tienes, Blaire.  
-Sabía que no me traerías a Waylon...  
-Nunca.

Le sentaron en una silla y echaron a Martin fuera de la sala.

-¿Ves como no soy tan malo?  
-¡Vais a ir al infierno!- dijo Martin desde el exterior.  
-¡TÚ CALLA!

Martin se fue corriendo. Tenía una gran idea, no sabía si funcionaría, pero le daba igual...tenía que intentarlo.

-Bueno...puede que te duela un poco, colega.

Se le heló la sangre a Miles.

-¿Trager...?


End file.
